Squatters' Rights
by memphis-heat123
Summary: Jess's parents find a box that had been buried on their land for nearly a century.    They learn, too late, that the curse box contains angry spirits who claim the land as theirs.   This is the third story in my FAMILY SERIES.  Set two years after KAYLA.
1. Chapter 1

_**Supernatural**_

_**Squatters rights**_

_**written by: Memphis_heat123**_

**DISCLAIMER: I am in no way connected to the show or its actors. I am not making any money. The story is for fun only.**

**SUMMARY: Jess's parents find a box that had been buried on their land for nearly a century. They learn, too late, that the curse box contains angry spirits who claim the land as theirs. Spirits who will do anything to rid the land of trespassers. WARNINGS: Mentions the spankings of minors, but no actual spankings. WARNING: Contains child abuse by possessed parents, not graphic.**

**NOTE: Story # 1 in the series is titled: _Weddings and Graduations._**

** Story # 2 in the series is titled: _Kayla_**

**NOTE: This story is set two years after Kayla. **

_**12345678987654321**_

Allen and Ruth Moore were sitting on the front porch of their farmhouse. The couple had been married for forty-three years, and had bought the land they live on thirty-seven years ago.

It was a nice piece of property, including seventy acres of land, a huge house, and three small lakes. The couple had been happy here, and so had their daughters. Allen and Ruth knew, that even though Jessica and Kayla loved the land, that neither girl wanted to live out their lives on it.

They knew that their daughters dreamed of another life, a life in a bigger city. And they did not blame them, nor did they discourage their dreams. They had always told their daughters that they could be anything they dreamed of being.

The couple looked up when a red pick up truck rambled to a stop in front of the house. The door flung opened and sixteen-year-old Kayla jumped out.

"I got the sapling trees." She said, as she walked onto the porch.

"Thank you Kayla." Allen smiled at his youngest daughter. "What time are you leaving for Meagan's?"

"In about an hour, I'm fixing to go get ready now." The teenager said, with a smile. Meagan and Kayla were planning on driving to Dallas for a concert. Allen and Ruth were reluctant to let her go, but had finally agreed.

They trusted Kayla, she was a good kid. But she was still a kid, and they knew all of the dangers that were out there.

"Remember." Allen said, his voice taking on a sterner tone. "You do not leave a drink open, you do not accept a drink form anyone, and you do not leave the concert with anyone. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir." Kayla said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Both of her parents had told her that same thing at least a dozen times in the past three days.

"Go on and get ready." Allen said.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Ruth asked, after her daughter went inside.

Allen gently took her hands in his and smiled. "We can't keep her locked up in a closet, Honey. She's sixteen; we have to let her grow up."

"I know." Ruth sighed. "But I already lost Jess, and now Kayla's growing up."

"We didn't loose Jess, and she's with a good man."

"Sam is a good man." Ruth smiled. "He treats Jess right, and he's very responsible. I pray that Kayla will find a man as good as the one Jess found. And as good as the one I found."

"Hey." Allen protested. "Don't go marrying off my baby girl just yet."

"I meant when she gets older." Ruth chuckled.

"A lot older." Allen added.

_**12345678987654321**_

Later that afternoon, Allen and Ruth were standing several feet away from a line of pecan trees.

"This should be a good place to plant the apple trees." Allen said, as he picked up a shovel and started digging.

Ruth knelt down and started getting one of the saplings ready for planting. After Allen finished the hole, they both placed the sapling in the ground and filled the hole. Then they moved a few feet away and planted another one. They were working on their third tree, when Allen hit something with the shovel.

"What was that?" Ruth asked.

"Let's find out." Allen replied, as he knelt down and pulled a wooden box from the ground.

"What in the world?" Ruth asked.

Allen sat the box on the ground and used his hand to wipe the dirt from it. The box had strange symbols carved into it and even stranger symbols written on it.

"It looks old." Allen said. "Wonder what's inside it."

Allen pulled out his pocket knife and slid the blade under the lid, and then he twisted the knife and the lid popped opened. He carefully lifted the lid, them him and Ruth jumped to their feet when a thick green mist came from inside the box.

They stared in shock as the mist got thicker and surrounded them. The wind picked up and an eerie wail filled the air. Allen and Ruth clutched each other's hands, and started to run towards the house. But stopped and stared in horror when two figures appeared in front of them.

The figures looked human, but they were translucent and were floating a few inches from the ground. One was male and other female, and they were dressed as if they were from a hundred years ago.

The mist disappeared, but the wind got stronger. Allen and Ruth turned to run in the other direction, but the floating figures appeared in front of them once more. In a split second, the ghosts were an inch from the frightened couple. That was the last thing Allen and Ruth Moore saw before they slumped to the ground unconscious.

_**12345678987654321**_

Kayla walked into the farm house with a huge smile on her face, she had a blast at the concert. She was surprised when she wasn't greeted by her parents. It was after midnight, and her parents were usually in bed by ten. But she figured that they would stay up until she got home.

The teen walked into the living room and saw a strange wooden box sitting on the coffee table. Curious, she walked over and was about to pick it up.

"Don't touch that!" A deep voice growled behind her, causing her to jump and spin around.

"Dad, you scared me." She smiled. "I ha….." 

Her sentence was cut short when Allen reached out and grabbed the back of her hair, pulling the teen backwards.

"Owww!" Kayla cried out in pain and in shock. "W..what are you doing?" She asked.

Allen's answer was to slap the girl hard across her face. The only thing that kept her from landing on the floor was Allen's tight grip on her hair.

"Daddy?" Kayla asked, her voice small. She looked at the man in utter confusion, her Dad had never slapped her before.

Allen dragged her to the kitchen and over to the cellar door, then he opened the door and tossed her inside. Kayla tumbled down the stairs and landed with a thump on the floor. Then the door was slammed shut and the teen was left alone in the dark.

Kayla lay motionless for a few moments, as she cried silently. She was scared and confused. Her Dad had never hurt her before, never. She was no stranger to being spanked, but she had never been hit like this.

_**12345678987654321**_

Two days later, Sam was woken up from a sound sleep. He blinked his eyes opened and looked up into the worried face of his wife.

"What's wrong, Babe?" He asked, as he sat up.

"I still can't get a hold of Mom and Dad." She said, worry evident in her voice. "Something's wrong." She had been trying since the day before, but they were not answering. "Kayla hasn't been on face book in two days. That kid lives on face book."

"I'll call Dean." Sam said, reaching for his phone. "I talked to him last night and him and Dad were in Dallas, they're leaving this morning. I'll have them to check in on them."

Jess nodded.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean's cheerful voice filtered through the phone.

"Hey, Dean." Sam said. "Are you still in Dallas?"

"Nope. What's wrong, you don't sound right."

"Jess hasn't been able to reach her parents or Kayla for a couple days; she's pretty worried about them. So am I. It's not like them to not answer their phones."

"Dad and I are about fifteen miles from Bradley, we're check on them" Dean assured his younger brother.

"Thanks, Dean. Call as soon as you do."

"Not a problem, talk to you in a bit."

Sam hung up the phone and said. "Dean said they'd in on them."

_**12345678987654321**_

Dean parked the Impala in front of the Moore house and him and John got out and walked to the door, both scanning the area for signs of danger.

"Something's wrong." Dean said, as he removed his gun from the waistband of his jeans. John did the same.

"Why do you say that?" John asked.

"No animals." Dean said, as they stopped at the door. "I've been here a couple times, both times the place was loaded with chickens and other animals."

The door was standing wide open and Father and Son walked in, everything looked normal.

"Shhh." John hissed, as he stopped walking and listened.

Dean stopped and listened as well, and then they both heard a faint scrapping noise coming from below them.

"The cellar." Dean said. "The doors in the kitchen."

They walked into the kitchen and to the cellar door, which was locked with a padlock. John stood watch as Dean quickly picked the lock and opened the door. John and Dean grabbed flashlights out of their jacket pockets and turned them on. They walked down the stairs into the dim cellar, listening and looking for what was making the scrapping noise.

They made it to the bottom of the stairs, but didn't see or hear anything for a moment. Then they heard a whimper coming from against one of the walls and walked over, their guns still out and aimed at the noise.

They shown their flashlights against the wall and stopped when they saw a figure huddled in a corner.

"Kayla?" Dean asked.

The girl looked up and they saw that she was filthy and looked as if she had been in a fight. She whimpered and tried to scoot further back into the wall.

Dean put his gun away and slowly walked over to the girl, he knew that his Dad had his back.

"Kayla." He said, gently. "It's me, Dean. I ain't going to hurt you." He squatted down in front of her and gently reached out a hand and laid it on her shoulder. She looked up and Dean could tell that she had been crying.

"Dean?" She asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, it's me." Dean said. "What happened?"

"I….I fell." She whispered, as tears started running down her cheeks. She couldn't tell on her parents, she couldn't. She couldn't tell that for the past two days they had been beating her and that they hadn't let her eat or drink anything. She just couldn't, they were her parents.

"Must've been one hell of a fall." Dean said.

Dean gently put one arm under her legs and the other under her shoulders and lifted her up. He knew that the girl hadn't fallen; it looked as if she had been used as a punching bag. But he could find out what happened after Kayla was safe. "Come on, let's get you out of here. Where are your parents?"

At the mention of her parents, the teen burst into sobs. Dean and John looked at each other, thinking that that meant they were dead. John nodded towards the stairs and Dean nodded back. They would get the girl to safety, then come back and look for Allen and Ruth.

John lead the way, gun drawn and ready to fire. Dean was right behind him, carrying the crying teen. He wanted to stop and comfort her, but he knew that they had to get her out of there before whoever or whatever hurt her came back.

They walked back up the stairs, through the kitchen, and into the living room. that was when John saw the wooden box sitting on the coffee table.

"Damnit." He said, as he picked it up.

"What's that, Dad?" Dean asked.

"Trouble." John replied. "Get her out of here, now."

Dean nodded and picked up the pace, running to the door. But before he reached it, the door was slammed shut.

"That belongs to us." A voice said. Dean turned and saw Allen and Ruth standing there. But the young hunter knew something was way off with them, they looked different. They looked angry and pale.

"So does that." Allen said, looking at the box in John's hand.

"Too bad." John said, aiming his gun at them. "We are taking both with us."

"Guns will not stop us." Ruth said.

"Maybe not." John said. "But this will." In a split second, John shoved the gun into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of Holy water. He threw water on them and they yelled out, their bodies smoking slightly. Then they disappeared.

"Now Dean!" John ordered, as he backed up towards his son.

Dean shifted Kayla so he could grab the doorknob. He opened it and carried the teen outside, his Dad was right behind him. Allen and Ruth appeared again, but quickly disappeared once John threw more holy water on them.

Once outside, Dean placed Kayla into the back seat, and then jumped in behind her. John slid in behind the wheel, then he sped away from the ranch house and down the road.

"How's Kayla?" John asked as he drove.

"Unconscious." Dean said, as he gently examined the girl. "They really did a number on her, but she'll be okay. Nothing's broken."

"You sure she's out?" John asked, not wanting her to hear what he said next.

"Yes Sir." Dean replied.

"Allen and Ruth are dead." John said.

"T…there's no way of saving them?" Dean asked.

"No, son."

"What's with the box?" Dean asked, trying to keep his emotions under control. He really liked Allen and Ruth and was going to miss them. And he knew that his brother and them were really close. It hurt Dean to know that Sam had lost someone else that was special to him. And it also hurt him to know that Jess and Kayla lost their parents. But Dean shoved those thoughts aside, he had to focus.

"It's a Syphion curse box." John replied. "Very powerful and very deadly. The spirits that have taken over the Moore's bodies were once human. They died, most likely in a violent way, and became ghosts. But someone with a lot of juice put a binding spell in them and forced them to kill for them. Then someone else made that box to trap the spirits."

"So are we looking at a witch?" Dean asked.

"Doesn't matter what forced them to kill for them." John said, as he glanced over at the box sitting in the passenger seat. "This box has to be near a hundred years old, and looks as if it's been buried for a while. I doubt anyone's looking for it."

"How do we ki…stop the ghosts?" Dean asked. Dreading the idea of ganking ghosts that looked like Allen and Ruth.

"I have no idea." John said. "Call Sam and tell him we're going to stop at the Riverton Motel in the next town over. I'll call Bobby and see if he has any ideas, and see if he join us."

"Yes Sir." Dean said, as he pulled his phone out and dialed Sam's number.

_**12345678987654321**_

Sam and Jess were sitting on the couch when the phone rung, Sam quickly answered it. He listened silently as Dean told him what was happening. Sam wanted to cry, wanted to throw the phone across the room. But he didn't, he had to be strong for Jess and Kayla. He had to keep his emotions in check.

"Thanks Dean." He said, after Dean told him everything. "I will get there as fast as I can." Then he hung up.

"What's wrong?" Jess asked as her eyes watered. She knew form Sam's expression and thick voice that something was wrong. "What happened?"

"Jess, I am so sorry. Allen and Ruth are….they passed away."

"No." Jess whispered as she cried. "They can't be dead." Then her eyes got wide. "Kayla?"

"Kayla's fine, she's with Dad and Dean."

"W…what happened?"

Sam told her what Dean had told him. He didn't want to; he wanted to shield her from the truth. But she had the right to know. Jess started sobbing and Sam wrapped his strong arms around her and held her to his chest.

Jess wanted to stay like that forever, buried in her husband's embrace. But after a moment, she pulled away and wiped her eyes. She had to get to his little sister.

"Let's go." She said.

Sam nodded, and the couple quickly packed a bag and headed out the door.

_**12345678987654321**_

Thirty minutes later, they were sitting on a plane heading to Dallas Texas.

"Do I want to know how you managed to get two seats on this plane?" Jess asked her husband. She was wearing dark sunglasses to cover her red and swollen eyes.

"Probably not." Sam replied, opening his lap top. He had called Dean moments before boarding the plane and was told to start researching the Moore's land, to see if anything happened on it before the Moore's moved in. "I just hope our Ethics teacher doesn't find out about it."

"Kayla must be so scared." Jess said, as her eyes started watering again.

"Kayla's fine." Sam assured her. "Dad and Dean won't let anything happen to her, I promise."

_**12345678987654321**_

TBC

Please let me know what you think, I will post more soon.


	2. Chapter 2

John, Bobby, and Dean were sitting at a table in a small motel room. Kayla was sleeping on one of the two beds.

"What do you think Bobby?" John asked.

"You were right." Bobby said, as he carefully examined the wooden box in his hands. "For now, they are bond to the house and land. But not much longer. If we don't gank them by midnight on the third night, they can go wherever they want to."

They heard a whimpering noise coming from the bed and Dean quickly stood and rushed over to where Kayla was now sitting up on the bed.

"It's okay, Kayla." Dean said gently.

Kayla looked at Dean, her eyes wide with fright. She was confused and scared.

"Jess and Sam are on their way." Dean said. "They're on a plane now, should be landing in Dallas any minute now."

Kayla nodded, but didn't say anything.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

The sixteen-year-old looked down at her hands, she couldn't tell them what happened. They'd think she was crazy. Her head was clearer now, she figured they had given her some medicine and doctored her cuts and bruises. Her mouth and throat wasn't dry now, and she had vague memories of Dean giving her water.

She remembered what happened, but it was impossible. She remembered her parents beating her, which they would never do. And she remembered them appearing and disappearing, which was impossible. She also remembered them making her fly across the room without them moving a muscle, which was insane. None of that could have happened. But she knew it had happened.

"Kayla." Dean said, taking her hands into his. "This is important, we need to know what happened."

"They weren't my parents." Kayla said the only thing that actually made sense to her. "They weren't my parents."

"We know." Dean said. "Your parents love you and would never hurt you."

"What were they?" She asked, looking at Dean. "They can't be ghosts, ghosts aren't real."

Dean sighed, he really didn't want to tell Kayla this. But he had no real choice.

"They are real, Honey." He said.

"But they wouldn't hurt me even if they were ghosts." Kayla said, as her eyes watered.

"Those were not your parents' ghosts." Dean said. "They only looked like them."

"Then Mom and Dad are still alive?" She asked hopefully.

"No." Dean replied, hating himself for having to tell her that.

Kayla started crying and Dean gently wrapped his strong arms around her and held her tight. He wanted to continue to hold her and to comfort her, but he knew they didn't have much time. He gently pulled her a few inches away and looked into her tear streaked face.

"Kayla." Dean's voice was low, but firm. "I know you are probably freaking out right now, and I don't blame you. You've had a few shocks in the past couple days. But this is very important. We need to know what happened."

"I came home from a concert." Kayla said, her voice distant and soft. "Da…that thing that looks like Dad hit me and threw me into the cellar. Then they kept hitting me and calling me a trespasser. Telling me that I had no right to be on their land."

She looked at Dean in confusion. "They tossed me around like a rag doll, but they didn't move at all to do it. They just looked at me."

"Do you know what your parents were doing earlier that day?" Dean asked.

"They were going to plant some apple trees close to the line of pecan trees." Kayla said.

"Here kid." John said, as he walked over and held out a Styrofoam cup with soup in it. "Careful, it's hot."

Kayla looked at him, but made no move to take the cup.

"It's okay, Kayla." Dean said, as he took the cup from his Dad and held it out to the teenager. "You remember my Dad, don't you? You met him at Jess's and Sam's wedding."

Kayla took the cup from Dean and took a tentative sip, then she took a longer drink of the hot soup.

Dean's cell phone rang and he looked at the caller id. "It's Sam." He said, answering the phone.

"Dean." Sam's voice filtered through the phone. "Is Kayla awake?"

"Yeah." Dean said, pushing a button on the phone and holding it out in front of him. "You're on speaker."

"Kayla?" Jess's voice asked.

"Jess." Kayla started to tear up again. "Where are you?"

"We're in Dallas." Jess said, her voice sounded as if she too had been crying. "We will be there in about an hour."

"Daddy and Mom are gone." Kayla cried.

"I know, honey." Jess said. "I know. Listen, I want you to do everything that Dean tells you to do. No questions and no hesitations, you know you can trust him. He will protect you. Same goes for Bobby and Mr. Winchester. I know you haven't seen them in a couple years, and you've only met them once. But Sam trusts them."

"Okay." Kayla said. "Please hurry up."

"We will be there in no time." Sam's voice said. "I promise. Listen Shorty, I need to talk to one of the three stogies in there with you."

"We will see you soon." Jess said.

Dean turned the speaker back off and handed the phone to John, then he wrapped Kayla into another hug. He wasn't about to leave the distraught teen's side until Jess was there to take over comforting her.

John took the phone, then he walked outside. Bobby was right behind him. They did not want Kayla to hear what was being said. The two men walked to the Impala and slid inside. Then John hit the speaker button.

"You can talk, son." John said. "Only Bobby and I can hear you."

"Nearly a hundred years ago." Sam said. "The land was owned by William and Sara Fuller. The Fuller's were in debt up to their eyeballs, and their land was foreclosed. When the Sheriff came to deliver the papers, a gunfight broke out. William and Sara were both killed. Four deputies were also killed, by the Fullers.

A week after that, the land was sold at auction to Harold and Laura Craft. The Craft's were butchered in their sleep the first night in their new home. Then nothing. Three other families lived in the house between the time the Craft's died and Allen and Ruth moved in. But no other deaths or anything strange was reported."

"How about the town?" Bobby asked.

"That's the weird part." Sam said. "Over a year span, the accidental deaths tripled in the town. Then after the year, it went back to normal."

"Follows along with what we found out." Bobby said. "John and Dean found a Syphion box, and Kayla said that her folks were planting apple trees that day."

"What's a Syphion box and what the hell does it have to do with apples?" Jess's voice asked.

"Remember I told you that some people become spirits when they die a violent death." They heard Sam's voice explaining to Jess.

"Yeah."

"Well someone who knows the right spell can force those spirits to work for them, do everything they say."

"So the Fullers became ghosts." Jess said. "They killed the Crafts because they were in their home. Then someone forced the Fullers to kill all those townspeople and make it look like accidents?"

"From the looks of it." John said. "The Syphion box is what contained the spirits. Normally, they are buried in soiled ground."

"So one of the deputies were killed near where Mom and Dad were planting the trees?" Jess asked.

"More then likely." Bobby said.

"Does Kayla know any of this?" Jess asked, her voice thick with emotion and worry.

"She knows that the spirits that attacked her were not your parents." John said. "But not the rest."

"Please don't tell her." Jess said. "I know she has the right to know what ki…..what killed our parents. But I should be the one to tell her."

"Of course." Bobby said.

"Sam, did you find any connections between the townspeople killed?" John asked.

"No Sir, didn't have time."

"E-mail the names to Dean."

"Yes Sir."

"Are you sure Kayla's safe?" Jess asked.

"She's safe." John said. "We won't let anything hurt her, you have my word on that."

_**12345678987654321**_

John and Bobby were huddled in front of Dean's lap top, which was sitting on the table. Dean was sitting on one of the beds, Kayla's head in his lap. The teenager was sleeping and Dean was gently carding his fingers thorough her long blond hair.

"You're real good with her." Bobby said. "Who would've guessed you knew squat about teenage girls?"

"Hey." Dean protested softy, "I did help raise Sammy. I'm used to teenage girls."

"Take a look at this." John said, nodding towards the computer screen. "All of the people killed were decedents of the founders of Bradley Texas."

"So whoever was pulling the strings, had a beef with the founders." Bobby said. "According to this, the town was founded close to fifty years before the Fullers were killed."

"So we're looking at a witch." John guessed.

"Probably." Bobby replied.

"Let's hope she don't show up while we're ganking them." Dean said.

"It's unlikely." John said. "Whoever was controlling the Fullers' spirits buried the box and left it alone for a long time. There's no need for whoever it was to come back, the Fullers killed who they were supposed to. They're usefulness is gone."

They heard a sound at the door and all three men grabbed their guns, but then lowered them when they heard a familiar voice.

"It's us." Sam said, as he knocked.

John walked to the door and opened it, stepping aside as Jess rushed into the room.

"Kayla." She said, as she sat on the bed and gathered her sister into her arms.

"Jess." Kayla said, as she woke up and hugged her older sister.

The two sisters clung to each other as they both cried. Dean slid out of bed and walked over to the other men, giving the siblings some privacy.

"How do we gank them?" Sam asked, keeping his voice low.

"We have to go back to the farm." John said, keeping his voice low as well. "Find the hole and rebury the box."

"It can't be that simple." Sam said.

"We have to do a spell." Bobby whispered. "And once we get started, the ghosts are not going to be happy."

"Let's go." Sam said, glancing at his wife and sister-in-law.

"You okay?" John asked his youngest son. He knew how much the Moore's meant to Sam.

"No." Sam admitted. "But I will be." He walked over to the bed and sat down beside the sisters. "Jess." He said.

Jess released her hold on Kayla long enough to look at Sam.

"We will be back, I want you two to stay here."

"Alone?" Kayla asked, her red eyes wide.

"You're safe." Sam assured her, gently taking her hand. "As long as you stay inside this room, nothing can hurt you."

"Where are you going?" Jess asked.

"To end this."

"Be careful."

"Always." Sam leaned forward and kissed Jess's lips.

"Keep the door locked and do not disturb the salt lines." Dean said, as the four men started grabbing their equipment. Then all four left.

_**12345678987654321**_

Dean was driving the Impala, with John riding shotgun. Bobby and Sam were in the back seat.

"Thank you for watching out for Kayla." Sam said.

"Not a problem." Bobby said. "She's a sweet kid."

"I'm sorry about the Moore's." John said, turning slightly to look at his youngest son. "I know you cared for them."

Dean parked the car in front of the Moore's house and they all climbed out.

"Sam." John said, handing the younger man a book. "You do the spell, we'll watch your back."

"I can still shoot." Sam said, a little annoyed.

"I know." John growled, not liking his decision being questioned. "But can you look into Allen and Ruth's eyes and shoot them?"

Sam sighed and took the book. "I'm not sure Sir." He said.

"That's why you're doing the spell."

"Yes Sir."

The four men went into the house and Sam started mixing together ingredients into a bowl. Then he started chanting in Latin.

John, Bobby, and Dean surrounded the younger man and aimed their weapons. The two spirits attacked, but the armed trio was ready and started firing. The ghosts disappeared, but a harsh wind whipped through the room. Vases and figurines tumbled to the floor, then the wind picked up stronger and the objects were flying around the room.

Sam continued chanting in Latin, while ducking and dodging flying figurines. John, Bobby, and Dean were shooting every time one of the spirits appeared. Sam finished the chant and they heard a loud rumble and the floor started to shake, then everything went quite. All of the airborne object landed in the floor, sending shards of glass in every direction.

"It's over." Bobby said, looking at the two bodies laying in the floor.

Sam rushed over and knelt beside the bodies of Allen and Ruth, checking for a pulse. "They're dead." He said sadly.

"They've been dead since the spirits took over their bodies." John said. "More'n likely the doctors will think it was heart attacks."

"We need to clean up the mess." Sam said.

"We'll do that." Dean said, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Why don't you go outside and call Jess. Let her know it's over."

Sam nodded and walked out, while the others cleaned up the broken glass and over turned future.

_**12345678987654321**_

Three days later, they held the funeral services for Allen and Ruth. Then the next day, Sam accompanied Jess and Kayla to the will reading. Sam, Jess, and Kayla had been staying at a motel in town, not wanting to return just yet to the house. John, Bobby and Dean had stayed for a couple days, making sure they were okay.

Sam, Jess, and Kayla were sitting in front of a large desk. The Moore's lawyer, Patrick Heeders, was seated behind the desk. The girls had known the elderly man for several years.

"Allen and Ruth updated their will almost a year ago." Heeders said. He looked at Sam and said, "When they did, they told me that you were like a son to them. And that they really cared about you. It is their wish that the home, land, and all animals and equipment be sold. And the money to be divided three ways. Kayla, you are to be given one fourth of your inheritance now, and the rest once you turn eighteen. Sam and Jess, you two are to be given yours in its entirety now."

He looked at Kayla and said. "Your parents' wish is for you to live with Sam and Jess." Then he looked at Jess and asked. "Is that okay with you?"

"Of course." Jess said.

"I will handle the sell, please retrieve whatever you wish to keep form the home." Heeders said.

They stayed a few more minutes, finalizing everything. Then went back to the house to gather some pictures and other family memories. Then they went back to the motel.

_**12345678987654321**_

That night, Sam and Jess were laying in bed together.

"Sam." Jess said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm a horrible wife."

"You are an excellent wife."

"I told Mr. Heeders that we'd take Kayla, without even talking to you about it."

"There was nothing to talk about." Sam said, as he hugged his wife closer to him. "Kayla's family."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm scared, Sam. I don't know how to carry on without them."

"It'll be okay, I promise. We will get through this together. You, me, and Shorty."

_**12345678987654321**_

THE END

Please let me what you think. I love feedback, good or bad.


End file.
